This invention relates to devices for holding bags, and more particularly to a lightweight bag holder in which the bag will be held with its mouth in an open distended position to quickly and easily permit the emptying of a grass catcher, lawn rakings, or other materials into the bag.
Problems with prior devices have been that the bag which is being held must be removed with the full load of the bag being lifted vertically to be removed from the bag holder; or similarly, the bag holder must be lifted vertically away from the bag if the bag holder was bottomless. The size of the receiving mouth of the prior devices have not been variable to accommodate different sized bags.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,319,384 shows a clothes hamper. The clothes hamper is comprised of a solid cylindrical body which holds a bag for soiled clothes with the mouth of said bag being held in an open position. When the bag is full, the mouth of the bag is closed and the bag is lifted vertically from the clothes hamper.
Another embodiment illustrates a bag attached to a cylindrical meshed body where the body is removed vertically from the bag when the bag becomes full. The present invention provides a bag holder which can be spread open to allow lateral removal of the full bag from the bag holder. Thus, any bag, even if greater in length than the height of the person removing the bag, can be removed from the second mouth without the use of a ladder.